1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voice coil motor, and more particularly to an arrangement of terminals for a coil and an elastic plate of a voice coil motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A voice coil motor is adapted to as a short-distance drive device of an electronic product, such as a cell phone, a digital camera, and the like.
A conventional voice coil motor and its assembly thereof comprises an immovable unit disposed in a casing and a movable unit which is fitted on the immovable member and is movable relative to the immovable member. The immovable unit comprises an elastic plate, a magnetic member, and a spacer to fix the magnetic member. The movable unit comprises a support and a coil wound on the support. As shown in FIG. 1, a coil 6′ and an elastic plate 7′ of the conventional voice coil motor are manually fixed together. After the coil 6′ is wound on a support 5′, the head end and the tail end of the coil, however, may slant to some degrees. It is therefore necessary to adjust the undesired slanting by drawing out the ends of the coil manually after winding in order to solder the elastic plate 7′ on the support 5′ manually. Therefore, the process to assemble the coil 6′ and the elastic plate 7′ is quite complicated and requires much more time and work for assembling. The cost in manufacture would as such increase. Besides, the welding of the ends of the coil and the elastic plate 7′ occurs on a thread-surface contact. The welding area of the thread-surface is small. When the product is tested for strength or rolling, or is assembled in an electronic product, the ends of the coil may disconnect from the prior welding position. The present invention was devoted to solve this problem.